StoleHsm style
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: A songfic to the sad song ‘Stole’ by Kelly Rowland. Taylor’s the geek, Sharpay stars as Mary ‘she could’ve been a movie star’ and Troy. Naturally is Greg ‘Greg was always making nets from Twenty feet away’. Hope you like it, but not too much. If you enjoy


**STOLE-HSM style**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stole-Kelly Rowland does. I don't own High school musical-Disney does. I don't even own a Mcfly compilation CD. I am now going to throw myself off the kitchen roof, with the mop.**

**_Title: Stole_.**

**Summary: A song-fic to the sad song 'Stole' by Kelly Rowland. Taylor's the geek, Sharpay stars as Mary 'she could've been a movie star' and Troy. Naturally is Greg 'Greg was always making nets from Twenty feet away'. Hope you like it, but not too much. If you enjoy it enough that you want to elope with it, then go see a councillor. You're seriously depressed. READ AND REVIEW, it's just good manners. **

Author's notes: I hope you don't mind me changing the 'he's' to 'she's' and such in the first verses. I couldn't think of a better way to work it.

I know the Sixer's aren't the correct basketball team, but as I live in Britain, I don't know what team he would support. If someone knows, gimme a holler. 

For people who read my stories frequently, I personally think this is my best story. But I wrote it in like, three hours when watching Stole video on my Ipod.

So enjoy, and if there are any Typo's just send them to me in a personal message or a review. 

**Dedication: _To the brilliant actors and actresses who worked on the film that has reached out to so many young girls. And some guys too._**

_(Italics are song words)._

_She was always such a nice girl, the quiet one,_

_With good intentions,_

_She was down for her brother, respectful to her mother, _

_A good girl, but good don't get attention._

_One kid with a promise, smartest kid in school,_

_She's not a fool._

_Reading books about science and smart stuff,_

_It's not enough, No,_

_Coz smart don't make you cool._

Taylor McKessie walked into East High to hear cat calls and laughing. It was the same every day, being the butt of every smart joke, being the kid every one tripped up. But today that was going to change. She was going to make sure of it.

Gabriella had it easy. Taylor wouldn't wish her life onto another person, but dating the coolest kid in the year, gave her an automatic in. She could have sat with the basketball and the cheerleaders had she wanted to. She had simply chose not to. Walking into her first class; Advanced Mathematics, she kept her head down. Being unnoticed by her class mates had become a full time job for her since a few days after Call-back Day/Championship Day/Scholastic decathlon day. The school had died back down. A friend had said to her after a bonding period, humans go through a touchy-feely time, where school status didn't matter. Her first rule: enjoy the touchy-feely period while it lasts. Rule 2? It doesn't last.

Plucking a paper ball from her hair whilst the football players laughed at the back of her study-hall, she was scribbling quickly onto a piece of lined paper. Everyone thought she was taking notes, as usual, but she wasn't. What she was writing was much more important than that. The Clutching two or three sheets of frantic scribbles, she made her way into the girl's bathroom. Taylor took extra diversions to make sure she was on the 2nd floor bathroom, where no-one ever was. The reason being the girls bathrooms on the 1st and 3rd floor were more-or-less next to the boy's gym changing rooms. It was silent or near enough. Silent enough for Sharpay, who was on her was to a presidential drama club meeting, to hear a gun shot, echoing around the silent halls.

_She's not invisible anymore,_

_With her fathers nine and a broken fuse._

_Since she's walked through that bathroom door._

_She's all over prime time news. _

_Mary's got the same sized hands as Marilyn Monroe,_

_She put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese theatre show,_

_She could've been a movie star, Never got the chance to go that far,_

_Her life was stole, now we'll never know._

There was a sea of red and white as a stretcher was carried out of the school. An ambulance sat in wait. Sharpay had walked in to see something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. A bullet dislodging itself from the gun in Taylor's hand and go directly into the brain that held the key that would have had her into an Ivy league school. Blood ran in fast-moving trails down her face, snaking around her ears and dripping onto her pale green shirt. The lost words to come out of her mouth were

"Tell Chad I'm so sorry. This wasn't his fault," in a voice less than a whisper. With that she gave a shuddering breath and her eyes fell closed. Sharpay grasped the papers Taylor had been thrusting towards her and ran. Not away, but to get help.

. Gabriella cried. Troy gasped and held Gabi tightly. Kelsi sobbed. Ryan sat with his eyes staring in dis-belief. Sharpay stood in shock as the press gathered round her, all pushing for the front spot, still clutching the paper. Zeke had a single, shaking arm around her. Chad broke down. He made a run at the ambulance, but Troy and Zeke grabbed him as he shook and collapsed onto his knees, crying uncontrollably. Crying so hard he felt himself gasping helplessly for breath. So hard that he couldn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything.

_They were crying to the camera, said she never fitted in,_

_She wasn't welcome,_

_She showed up to the party's we were hanging in,_

_Some guy's were putting her down, bullying her round, round, round._

_Now I wish I could to her,_

_Give her the time of day, Not turn away._

_If would've it might have not gone this far,_

_So stayed at home playing' angry chords on her guitar_

The cheerleaders and football player had formed a band around the front of the crowd gathered around the school, all holding hands or putting their arms around each other. They were all putting on fake tears, crocodile tears. Gabriella over heard Britney Cantini, the head cheer-leader's sobbing something about. 'She was always my best friend, ever since pre-school. Now, she's done this. She's gone. I don't know what I'm gonna do.' With that she let out a wail and buried her head in Adam Houston's shoulder blade. Before Troy knew what was happening, Gabi had loosened herself form his grip and slapped Britney across the face.

"Shut up Britney! Shut up! You didn't know her. You weren't her friend. You _ripped_ her shirt at the fall ball because it was the same as yours and it looked better on her. She _hated_ you. Taylor hated all off you. You're what made her do this! You _killed_ her! You…YOU…" She was still crying with rage and sadness, but Troy had clamped his hand over her mouth and picked her by the arms, moving her away from the cheerleader's, who had that look on their faces that you get when you've just been caught out. Putting her back down on the grass, where she fell onto her knee's and let her tears run loose, Troy bent down beside her.

"I know how upset you are. I know. We're all gonna miss Taylor, you and Chad more than most. But you can't do things like that Gabi. Taylor wouldn't want it. Come here," he comforted her, tears rolling down his cheeks too. They hugged, and cried, as various classmates were picked up and drove home, too much in despair to stay in school. The school had to be closed anyway, so the police could examine the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor.

Among those being taken home were Sharpay and Ryan. Ryan, stll in shock and refusing to believe what had happened, had his head in his hands the whole drive home. Sharpay, was reading the letter, mascara tears stain's smearing the elegantly sloping words on the page.

_**To Whom It May Concern:**_

_**I am sorry you found this letter first. I am sorry you saw what you probably saw. And mostly, I am sorry I had to do this.**_

_**I couldn't take the pressure of not knowing who was going to make me cry when I woke up in the morning. I didn't know how much more of it I could take. Tell The cheerleaders, The footballers and the soccer players they made my life hell ever since the Winter Musical. I've tried to do this before, and didn't have the guts. Now I do. Every day of my life was like a test. A test of how much I can tolerate. I was planning this for a long time. **_

_**Tell Chad it wasn't his fault. I love him and will be waiting for him. Don't let him follow me up; he has too much talent to give his life like me.**_

_**Tell Gabriella, Troy, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi that I will miss them all so much I can't even portray it in words, and will see them, not to soon, hopefully. Please tell Gabriella that I want her to open my Pre SAT scores. I want some-one to know what I got and tell my mom and dad, and Leti, Sharon, David and Maleena, my baby brother and sisters. **_

_**Give everything in my possession to Mum and Dad, but there is a box, under my bed, that I want giving to Gabi. It is a small locket with the picture of us at Math camp in it, among other things. **_

_**I'm sorry that I had to do this, once again. I felt no pain in death, not compared to the pain I felt every day walking through that East high door way.**_

_**Please tell Chad I love him more than air itself, and to grow old and have lots of babies with a beautiful woman. Grow his children to be wise and sensible.**_

_**This is my last will and testament.**_

_**Good bye and goodnight. **_

_**Taylor**_

_**x-x-x-x**_

It was the first sheet: the two behind gave details of incidents, of reasons, of words to comfort her friends and family, and Chad.

_She's not invisible anymore, with her baggy pants,_

_Caught up in chain,_

_Since she walked through that classroom door._

_Everybody knows her name_.

_Mary had the same sized hands as Marilyn Monroe,_

_She put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese theatre show,_

_She could've been a movie star, Never got the chance to go that far,_

_Her life was stole, now we'll never know._

Chad was at the hospital, his head between his hands, tears still flowing freely. He'd been brought here after Taylor, because he was in such a state of acute shock. A doctor came into the room where he was waiting, looking solemn.

"Where is she? Can I see her? When she getting out?" he asked, leaping up from his seat. The doctor looked at him over her glasses.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." She said.

"The worst it could be?" he asked, nearly in hysterics.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"She not going to get better, is she? I t doesn't matter. I'll stay here with her. I talk to her. I'll read to her. Anything," he said, walking towards her.

"I wish I didn't have to this, but Taylor McKessie succeeded in killing herself. She was dead before we got there. We tried everything to revive her. Is their someone you'd like me to call?" she asked. This was normal procedure for her. She hadn't just had her heart ripped out. She was going to carry on living. But you can't live with only half a soul.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was little less than a year after Taylor's passing. Chad was on the school courts, with a rack of balls beside him. Every ball he threw completely missed the hoop. Things had gone back to normal after the touchy-feely period that came with Taylor's death. His game improved, but he'd been told to take time off the team, for 'emotional distress' He dropped to the ground. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small plastic bottle, full to the brim with pills. It had been resting in the pit of his gym bag ever since the day after Taylor died. He yanked the cap off the bottle, and poured some off the contents into his mouth.

Washing them down with the vodka which had subsided in a hidden sports bottle in the bottom of his bag, he laid his head on the floor and stared into the sky. He felt crunching pains all over his body, which he knew were his organs shutting down. Ever since her suicide, his grades had sprung to A's from C minuses. Partly from the fact that he didn't have basketball practise anymore and partly as a homage to his girlfriend. Her real homage was on a wall at the back of campus, where pupils lay flowers and poems, and wrote messages on the wall. He hoped that soon his face would be on the wall next to hers, united again. He hadn't had a girlfriend since her, despite the many horrible girls who'd had offered him 'a shoulder to cry on' in a sickly sweet voice. He soon came to know that when people say your life flashes in front of you in death. He saw himself at the winning championship game. He saw his and Taylor's first real date. He saw their first kiss. He saw their first time. But on the biggest, brightest picture. He saw the outline of her body, in a body bag. Being taken out off his life forever. He'd wanted to be dead ever since the day Taylor died. He took his final breath, and died on the court, with the ball in his hand. Exactly as he wanted.

_Chad was always getting net, from twenty feet away, _

_Had a Tryout with the Sixer's couldn't wait for Saturday,_

_Now we're never gonna see him slam, flying high as Coby can,_

_His life was stole, now we'll never know._

Zeke and Troy had found him, when they came early the next morning to get in some practise. There was a note in his bag that had a single sentence on it.

'I can't live without her' His funeral took place that Friday. He was buried next to Taylor in the local churchyard. It was beautiful, and his face was added next to Taylor's on the memorial. Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabi all stayed behind long after everyone had gone home. The last thing anybody said before leaving was.

"He's been dead ever since Taylor died," They all knew what it meant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Six years later, Miss Sharpay was stood in her dressing room in her mansion in L.A. True to her word in high school, she was now a star, double act with her brother Ryan and had had four hit albums, and 15 hit singles and two top ten movies. She looked into her room wide mirror, but didn't see what everybody else saw. They saw perfection. Her? She saw a ghost of what she had been. She was dead on the inside

_Oh no, no, no._

_Yeah, their lives were stole._

_And now we'll never know._

**_We were here, all together yesterday_.**

Zac: Geez, are you ever gonna write something with a little humour? You're stories are always so _dramatic._

GangstaBaby2K6 (or Shannon): Well, duh! I am gonna be an actress. One day we _will_ star side by side in a modern day remake of Romeo and Juliet.

Corbin: O.k.(backing towards the door) lets go.(turns and runs out of the door, shortly followed by Zac and Lucas.

Shannon: Oh crap (looking around the room blankly)

_Walking down the hall-_

Corbin: It's a good thing she doesn't write for Disney.

Zac: Yeah, if she did, everybody in High school musical would have electro blue hair, have someone they love commit suicide and we'd all be addicted to Bacardi Superior.

Lucas: And us three would all be like, totally gay. (Wearing a pink, sparkly top, way too tight jeans and man-heels)(oh yeah, and a white had with pink sparkly bits)

(Looks from both guys)

Lucas: WHAT! IM NOT!

Corbin/Zac: Of course not. Just remember, admittance is the first step to acceptance.

**_Please have the generosity to review this story. If I get enough good reviews then there will probably be a sequel/prequel. _**


End file.
